


Hello, Sunshine.

by Missconceive



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missconceive/pseuds/Missconceive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He saw her like the sun, without even looking." - A childhood friend Matt thought long gone comes back into his life, he must decide if it's safe enough for her to stay in it. - A story following Matthew Murdock and my OC. A love story featuring: violence/mature language/death/gore/angst/sexual themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Sunshine.

"Okay, first loves. Go, first you can remember." Foggy Nelson was drunk. Not the head splitting, vomit on your friends drunk, but a blissful haze of laughter and grins. A mood he was sharing with his two closest friends, Miss Karen Page and Mister Matthew Murdock.

The trio were at their favoured watering hole, spending a rare Friday evening with each other. No worries or stress, only laughter and liquor. Somehow the conversation had drifted to firsts, thus Foggy presented his question, pointing a finger at the lean brunette across from him.

"Matt, my man. You're up." Foggy was grinning from ear to ear, leaning over the table on his elbow.

Karen was seated next to him with her elbows propped up as well, though her chin was resting in her hands, cheeks pinned in a permanent smile.

The smiles from his friends had drawn a similar expression from Matt, even if he was unable to physically see his friend's faces, it was obvious in the tones of their voices. He pushed the glasses he wore up his nose, tilting his face downwards as he considered his answer. It was an obvious one, really, but not one he'd thought of in a long time. 

"Look'it his face, look how hard he's thinking!" Karen awed, rocking to her right to bump into Foggy's shoulder. 

"He's a ladies man, that Murdock! No doubt he's skimming through that file of women he's got stashed away in his brain, hundreds of them! All victims of The Murdock Effect." Foggy lifted both hands, gesturing to Matt as if he were presenting some great work of art. "C'mon, the suspense is killing us!"

Matt laughed now, not loud and giddy like his friends, but softly as he thought of the only person who could ever qualify for his first love. He lifted his chin, earlier grin having faded to something tender and warm. "Allie, her name was Allie."

"Allie, Allie who?" Foggy queried, snapping his fingers, "Wait, was she the busty girl from the coffee shop?"

"No no, you don't know her. I knew her long before I met you, both of you." Matt smiled, leaning back in his seat and draping his left arm across the back of his chair, sitting askew while his right hand played with a coaster on the table. 

"High school sweetheart?" Karen asked, reaching to take a sip from her drink.

"No, before that. Elementary school. I knew her before I," he gestured at his eyes, "You know."

Normally any mention of his blindness set the stage for an awkward silence, but being happily drunk had it's perks.

"So what happened? Tell us." Foggy seemed a little too interested in this tale, leaning forwards on his chair and focusing on his best friend.

"Ah, well, like I said we met through school. We were in the same grade but we weren't friends or anything. After my accident things were kinda tough, I didn't have any friends and my Dad pulled me out of public school to teach me at home." Matt spoke slowly, as if he were choosing each word carefully, focusing on the memory behind it. "I was sitting alone on the playground swingset one day and a couple of boys showed up, gave me a rough time."

Both Foggy and Karen frowned in unison, but they said nothing as Matt continued on.

"Then Allie was there. She told them to leave me alone so, they did. She came and sat with me on the swings." He gave a small shrug. "We talked a lot after that, visited each other. She was my only friend."

"You keep saying was. I assume there's a, but, to this tale." Foggy murmured, mirroring Karen's chin in hands pose, the duo looking as if they were toddlers enraptured by a butterfly.

"She moved away shortly before my Dad died." Matt added quietly, frowning now. He didn't add that Allie had promised to write him, to keep in touch. Or that he had only gotten one letter from her because after that he'd moved to the orphanage and lost any means to communicate with her.

He had thought about her often growing up, even frequently in his adult years, but he hadn't told anyone about her aside from Stick. And Stick had smacked him upside the head for being lovesick.

"Awe, Matt. It's so sweet and heartbreaking." Karen whispered, seeming as if she were on the verge of tears.

Foggy too was in awe, his lips tight as he looked to Karen and gasped, "A movie! This could be a movie! The greatest rom-com ever!"

The blonde blinked at him, gawking as he reached out to grip her arms. "What?"

"What. No, Foggy. No." Matt laughed, shaking his head and knocking back the rest of his drink.

"Foggy yes! I can see it now, Matt is played by that kid from the Sixth Sense, Allie is that girl from The Ring." Foggy's enthusiasm was infectious, as was his laughter, the man gesturing grandly with his hands like it was all laid out before him.

"Foggy, I'm pretty sure both of them are grown up now." Karen snickered.

"Pah, technicalities." Foggy snorted, waving a hand dismissively. "I'll figure it out."

"Oh you will? How?" Karen leaned over, poking at Foggy's arm and laughing again as he spilled on and on in a tirade of great child actors.

Matt gave up on following their conversation, content to sit and bathe in the warmth that was their friendship. They laughed and shouted, gasped and giggled. It was a perfect moment, really. But Matt couldn't help thinking of Allie, tuning the world around him out as he drifted through his memories, searching for one of the last ones he'd had with his eyesight. 

A brown haired girl with caramel coloured eyes, and a smile that rendered his world on fire mere embers in comparison.


End file.
